


by a thread

by alolanwinds (moonphase)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill, Reader-Insert, Request Fill, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonphase/pseuds/alolanwinds
Summary: [Request: "Could you write something about Guzma making love to female reader with a praise kink? Please?"]“There’s a good girl,” Calloused hands move down the curve of your hips; big, and heavy, and moving reverently down your body to rest on the luscious swell of your ass as you work yourself against him. “My good girl.”





	by a thread

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble request on my writing blog; https://alolanwinds.tumblr.com/
> 
> Requests are currently open! Please read my FAQ before submitting though.

“There’s a good girl,” Calloused hands move down the curve of your hips; big, heavy hands moving reverently down your body to rest on the luscious swell of your ass as you work yourself against him. “ _My_  good girl” 

He sounds hypnotized. That’s the level of his infatuation—of his devotion. Heavy hands squeeze just this side of painful as you slam your hips back down to fully seat yourself in his lap. His cock, thick and hard, pulses with each thrust in your shuttering insides. The two of you have been at it for a bit now and you could feel your release coil inside you like a spring; winding tighter, and tighter, until you’re bound to  **explode**.

You rake your nails down his back like you know he likes, and he snarls like an animal; teeth scraping across your shoulder in a half-assed attempt at a lovebite as the two of you move against one another. 

He loves it when you take charge, even though you’re still inexperienced. Still practically a virgin. It shows in the way you still blush when you fuck; cheeks as red as the cherry he took from you. That Guzma had taken care of months ago. When he’d finally admitted to what you both always felt. What he’d always wanted to say, but was too much of a prideful fool to utter for fear of rejection.

He was an idiot for it, too.

Like you’d  _ever_  reject him

“That’s right, baby.” He’s panting now. Guzma’s face was pressed into the warm hollow of your throat as he starts to buck up faster against you. “Sweet girl…my girl.” No matter how much he says he likes it when you take the lead he always starts to fall apart when he gets close. The warm _purr_ of the request for you to climb into his lap and claim what’s yours forgotten in lieu of his desire to claim you, to _fuck_ you—

“Shit!” He hissed, bouncing you in his lap as he paints your insides with his seed. “Fuck, baby…”

You moan, high and keening, as your release follows his. Whining your release to the moldering ceiling of the shady house as he nips at your shoulder and murmurs the three words he can’t quite say yet into the purpleblue halfmoons he leaves on your skin.


End file.
